


We're Gonna Be Legends

by klbwriting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aging, F/M, and only a little crazy, inspired by songs, jerome is little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went to the circus, feeling like something important was there for you.  That’s when you met Jerome, the boy who would become the most important person in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a through time story, Jerome is 10 and reader is 9 when the story begins and it progresses when the circus comes to town every 2 years.  
> This first chapter is inspired by the Matt and Kim song 'Daylight'

And in the daylight we can hitch hike to Maine  
I hope that someday I’ll see without these frames  
And in the daylight I won’t pick up my phone  
Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home

“Remember how we were gonna run away forever?” his voice whispered, his breath tickling your ear. Always side by side, always close, never letting each other go for long. This was how it should always be, you and Jerome, king and queen of each others worlds. His fingers traced slowly up your arm, making the hairs stand on end and you shivered despite the warmth in the room.  
“You know I remember everything about us,” you said, looking into blue eyes of the only person you ever loved. Those eyes could drown you in their depths and you would’ve been happy. Anything you did with Jerome made you happy.  
“Tell me again,” he said. His lips brushed your ear lobe and you closed your eyes, focusing on nothing but the softness of his lips.  
“Tell you what?” you asked, even though you knew the answer. You felt his body shake next to you as he chuckled, the sound dark and insane. You loved it.  
“Our story, you tell it best. Tell me about the legends we’ve become,” he said. You smiled, letting your mind wander back through the years before finding the right place to start.  
You were nine when the circus rolled itself into Gotham. It had been there before but you were seven and your parents thought you were too young to be up so late. You had wanted to go so bad, feeling like you needed to go, like you were missing something important. That was why you were running ahead of your parents as soon as you passed the ticket booth. They may have yelled your named but you didn’t notice, drawn in by the sounds of laughter and barkers, the smelled of caramel and fried dough making you linger. Then you caught sight of him. He was thin and gangly, pale face with wild red hair, almost like Beeker from the Muppets. You caught his eye and smiled, giving him a wave. He glanced around before waving back. He motioned for you to come over.  
It was then that you noticed your parents weren’t around. You considered your options for a moment. Go find your parents and get taken home right away or go with the boy and probably have to join the circus? It was an easy decision. You ran over to the boy, smiling shyly when you were right in front of him.  
“Hi,” you said, feeling nervous. He was about the same height as you, dressed as a clown, bright colors and clothes a size too big, hiding most of his body shape. He stared intently at your for a long moment.  
“What’s your name?” he asked. His voice was high pitched, reminding you of a cartoon character. You smiled a big toothy grin at him that he returned. He looked liked he was considering you, almost sizing you up.  
“Y/N,” you replied. He nodded, seeming to find you worthy of his time. "What’s yours?“  
“Jerome,” he answered, giving you a fancy bow. "Want to go somewhere with me? Get a behind the scenes tour?“ You bit your lip anxiously.  
"Am I allowed?” you asked. You really didn’t want to get in trouble and have your parents drag you home. Jerome smiled slyly at you.  
“Of course! I’m the king of this place so as long as you’re with me you can do whatever you want!” he said, jumping up on a nearby crate and opening his arms dramatically. You giggled at his antics.  
“Ok, let’s go have fun,” you said. He jumped down with ease, linking your hands together and pulling you behind some tents. He led you to the big top, taking you to where the lighting was strung up. There was a large spider on the ladder and you cowered back, scared of the arachnid. Jerome looked at your fearful face and then back to the spider.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll kill it,” he said. He grabbed the spider by its leg and proceeded to pull its legs off one by one. You watched him, both fascinated and appalled.  
“Why are you torturing it?” you asked as he finally tossed the spider off to the side with disgust. He looked at you, his blue eyes still intense, looking older than the ten years they were.  
“Because it scared you, it should be scared of you,” he said. "Come on.“ He motioned for you to climb the ladder first. You hesitated and he smiled reassuringly. "I’ll be right behind you, you won’t fall.” You nodded, letting the words make you feel brave. You climbed to the top, sitting on the small balcony by the lights. Jerome sat next to you, wrapping a protective arm around your shoulders.  
You watched the main even from the balcony, marveling at the view. You didn’t notice Jerome watching you, marveling at the light that seemed to shine from your eyes and through you smile. He decided then that you were his daylight, his angel, and his queen all wrapped up in the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.  
After the show ended Jerome went down the ladder first, helping you down to the ground, keeping your hands combined. You cheeks blushed when he caught your eye and squeezed your hand. He led you back towards where the performers trailers were. Before leaving the event grounds the two of you stopped to get a free funnel cake, him trying to show off his influence in the circus. You were suitably impressed, telling him how cool it was he got things for free and could go anywhere in the area. He puffed up proud, a new spring in his step as he led you to his trailer.  
“Do you like snakes?” he asked. You stopped in your tracks, having never really been fond of snakes. "It’s cool, her name’s Josephina and she’s a boa, really pretty and sweet.“ You could tell he loved the creature and decided to try not to be afraid of it.  
"Ok, as long as she doesn’t eat me,” you said, squeezing his hand. He smiled, pulling you towards a covered cage. When he pulled the blanket aside you gasped. The snake was large and brown, lazily looking at Jerome. It turned to look at you and Jerome smiled.  
“She likes you, Y/N, this is Josephina, Joey this is Y/N,” he introduced. "I would take her out but my mother would beat me senseless.“ You looked at him with wide eyes.  
"She’d hit you?” you asked, voice low. He swallowed and nodded silently. "Why? You’re so nice and sweet!“ You found yourself angry that she would dare hurt him. He shrugged, looking up as some of the lights were shutting off.  
"The circus is closing,” he said, looking at you worried and sad. You looked around having no idea where the entrance was located. He took your hand and started leading.  
At the entrance you didn’t see your parents and you bit your lip worried.  
“What if they went home without me?” you said. Jerome squeezed your hand in comfort.  
“Do you live far? I’ll walk you home,” he offered. You shook your head.  
“Just a street that way, we walked here,” you answered, pointing towards your street. He smiled and started off, taking you with him.  
As you got closer to your house you slowed your walk. He slowed with you, looking confused.  
“I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had today Jerome. It was the best day ever, thank you,” you said, stopping in front of your steps. He smiled at you and kissed your hand before bowing.  
“I do believe Miss Y/N, that I am in love with you,” he said. You giggled and blushed deeply.  
“I love you too Jerome.” He smiled wide and pressed a feather light kiss to your lips. You blushed and smiled at him.  
“We’ll be back in two years, don’t forget about me ok?” he said, looking genuinely worried.  
“I’ll never ever forget you circus king.” He nodded, dropping your hand, watching you run and knock on your door. A woman he assumed was your mother opened the door, looking flustered. She ushered you inside, leaving Jerome alone in the dark to walk to his home.


	2. My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes back to the circus two years after meeting Jerome, them being 11 and Jerome being 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: My Demons by Starset

Take me high and I’ll sing  
You make everything ok  
We are one in the same  
You take all of my pain away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

You wouldn’t even remember him. Jerome knew you wouldn’t. Why would you? He knew something was wrong with him. There had to be. Why else would his own mother hit him? Why would no one do anything about it? Something was defective with him.  
The day before the circus arrived in Gotham him mother had caught him skinning a squirrel with his hatchet. She took him back to the trailer and bruised him up bad. His demons screamed to be released, wanting him to find something and give her a taste of her own medicine but he knew he couldn’t, knew that he had to keep what little hold he had on his sanity. The rest of the troupe would throw him out if he killed the bitch and he was only twelve, no way he could get by. So he did the same thing he always did to keep calm. He summoned your face and tuned the old hag out.  
The day of the circus arrived dawned sunny and warm. You were ecstatic, having successfully convinced your parents that it wouldn’t be like last time. You weren’t a little kid anymore, you weren’t going to get lost. Nope, you were going to sneak off as soon as they turned their backs. You were eleven and thought yourself clever.  
The three of you walked the short distance to the circus and your excitement heightened. You hoped he remembered you, hoped you weren’t being silly with your giddy smile. You got through the ticket line and inside without being too obvious with you plan, patiently waiting for the cashier to hand you a ticket and walking in with your parents. As soon as the fire breather near the entrance distracted them you took you chance, sneaking into the masses.   
You wandered around the main walk for some time, looking his hair, that mass of red that made him stand out. You were starting to think he wasn’t around when you heard your name, right behind you. You spun around and smiled wide. There he was, eyeing you nervously. You walked over and threw your arms around his neck tight. After a moment you felt his arms encircle you in a breathtaking hug.  
“I missed you,” he whispered, pulling back to look at you. "You still are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.“ You blushed, smiling at him.  
"I missed you too,” you said. You were nervous, not really used to being around a boyfriend considering you hadn’t seen him in two years. He had grown a little but so hard you, your heights matching perfectly. His face looked a little older, his eyes had a glint to them you hadn’t seen last time and your were curious about it. Before you could ask about it though you noticed the bruising around his neck.  
“What happened?” you asked, moving his collar gently. He pushed your hand away to fix it again. "Did you mother do this?“ He didn’t answer and you glared, anger filling you. "Where is she? I’ll kick her in the face!” Jerome smiled a little, glad someone wanted to stand up for him.  
“Its alright Y/N, I can handle it, plus I don’t want her to turn around and end up hurting you,” he said. You took a deep breath, calming down before nodding. "Ok, want to go see the show?“ You nodded again, this time with a smile.  
The two of you wandered to the big top holding hands and making sure to avoid him mother and your parents. He ducked into the tent and you followed, going to the same ladder as before, only no spiders in sight. You once again climbed up to sit with the lights, Jeromes’ arm around your shoulders as he sat next to you. If felt nice to be like this, the boy you loved hugging you close as you watched the circus.  
After the show the two of you stayed up there, quiet for a moment.  
"I killed a squirrel yesterday,” Jerome said quietly. You looked at him surprised and appalled.  
“Why?” you asked. He blushed, looking like a kid caught stealing cookies.  
“Because I had to, it…I just had to,” he replied, voice shaking a bit. He was scared. He could feel something in him, the thing that made everyone hate him. He knew something evil was inside him. And it was only calmed by you.  
“I that why she hurt you?” you asked. Jerome was quiet for a long time before nodding. "Why doesn’t anyone stop her? Or call the police?“ Jerome sighed, shaking his head.  
"We have our own way of doing things here. We punish our own, except her. The others think there’s something bad about me, that I’m evil,” he said, not looking at you. You wouldn’t want anything to do with him now, knowing something was wrong inside of him.  
“There’s nothing wrong with you, there’s something wrong with them,” you said, surprising him. "Your mother is the evil one, a monster, not you. You’re sweet and wonderful.“ He blushed at the praise, prompting you to lean in and kiss his cheek, making his face match his hair.  
"Thank you Y/N,” he said softly. "We should get down, you’re probably hungry.“ You smiled and nodded, following him down the ladder. You emerged from the tent, seeing that it had turned to evening, the sun setting on the horizon. Jerome took your hand, leading you to a food cart and getting you each a sundae. You settled by one of the lesser used tents to eat, enjoying easy chatter about each others lives. Its like you were normal and didn’t only see each other every two years.  
"We’re soul mates,” you said, smiling as you set the empty ice cream container down. Jerome smiled at that.  
“What makes you say that?” he asked, curious what brought you to that conclusion.  
“Because its so easy to love you, we can be apart for so long but immediately fall back into conversation, plus, I can just feel it,” you answered, sounding sure of yourself. He nodded slowly.  
“You’re right Y/N, we’re soul mates,” he said, arm going around your shoulder. "I’m king and you’re my queen.“ You smiled.  
"I love you,” you said, looking at him.  
“I love you, my angel,” he replied, turning to face you.   
“They’re not going to let me come back next time once I go home,” you said, feeling sad. Jerome smiled at you.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll come to you next time, I remember where you live,” he said. Now you were smiling, feeling butterflies in your stomach as your eyes met his. He leaned in, kissing you softly, lingering. You pulled back, blushing but grinning.  
“Y/N!” you heard your mother shriek. Your face fell as you turned, seeing your parents stalking towards you looking livid.  
“I’ll come find you,” Jerome promised one more time before you were yanked away from him.


	3. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is back, 14 now and losing more grip on himself. You’re 13 and starting to consider if something is wrong with you too. There has to be a reason you keep finding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Halo by Starset

Send up the signal and I’ll fly low  
If it means the death of me I won’t let go  
And if I’m lost in the world’s shadow  
I’ll use the light that comes to me  
From your halo

Jerome growled as he stabbed at the flesh one more time. He was covered in blood, both his own and the monkey’s. He knew he would get beat good for this but he needed to kill something. He was trying to calm down with the animals but then the thing bit him and before he knew it he was stabbing and couldn’t stop. He heard someone coming so he ran, diving behind tents until he got to his trailer, thankfully no one saw him. Well, he passed the blind guy but no worries there. he threw open the trailer door and came face to face with a random guy leaving. Jerome rolled his eyes, smirking at the scared look on the guy’s face. Not everyday you ran into a teenager covered in blood. Jerome pushed past the guy and then past his mother into the small bathroom. he could hear her yelling at him for getting blood on her robe.  
“Shut the hell up!” he yelled back, stripping out of the soiled clothes and getting in the shower. Th water was cold, breaking him out of the angry haze he’d been in since they arrived in Gotham a few hours earlier. They were back, he was back, but they were on the other side of the city, needing a bigger lot that your. He knew you wouldn’t be coming after what happened last time and he was so far away. How was he going to find you? He didn’t know but the next morning he was going to try.  
Turns out finding you was easier than he thought. He hopped a bus heading into downtown where he stood lost until he saw a light in the distance. He didn’t know why but was compelled towards the light, his feet carrying him without thought. He walked three blocks before he realized he was in front of the old circus lot. His face split into a wide smile and he started running down the street and to your house. Before he knew it he was in front of your door ringing the bell.  
The door swung open and there you were, just as gorgeous as ever. You weren’t any taller, Jerome stood a good few inches above you now, your hair was shorter now but still looked amazing. Your face looked shocked but happy to see him and before he spoke you threw your arms around him, hugging him tight. His arms wrapped around you and for a few moments he forgot. Forgot the anger, the insanity that ate at him more and more everyday. You were still his saving grace, his angel.  
“I missed you,” you said. He heard a hitch in your voice and pulled back, looking at your face. You looked ready to burst into tears. "I thought I’d never see you again.“  
"I found you,” he said. "No matter what I will always find you.“ He meant it with everything he had. "I love you.” You smiled at him.  
“I love you too,” you said. You glanced back into the house before closing the door and taking him hand. "Come on, let’s go have fun. Go on a date.“ Jerome swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry.  
"A date?” he asked. You nodded.  
“A real one, I have some money let’s go see a movie and get ice cream,” you said, smiling sweetly. He chuckled nervously, taking your hand.  
“That sounds like fun, I haven’t been to the movies forever,” he said. You led him a few blocks to a small theater, getting a couple tickets to see a comedy. Normally he would be thinking about what gags would be on screen and how to make them funnier but today he was trying to remember every date he had ever seen happen on tv. You had to hand holding, which, judging by your fingers being linked with him, you had down. Then there was him putting his arm around you, which he’d done before but now he could see you were getting boobs. What if he touched one by accident? He’d probably laugh, he was fourteen year old boy after all. But then you’d probably hit him. That would make him laugh more and… He took a deep breath. He needed to stop the insane thoughts before they took over.  
“Jerome?” he heard you say. he looked at you and smiled. You smiled back at him, squeezing his hand softly. That face drove out the crazy and he felt calm.  
You led him into the theater, sitting in the back. The movie was just starting so he took his chanced. As the lights went down his arm went around your shoulders, gripping you close. He felt your head lay on his shoulder and he let out a relieved sigh. He would survive this. Then you turned to look at him, the light reflecting off your eyes and suddenly he wasn’t so sure. He let instinct take over, his lips pressing to yours and before he realized the lights were coming on. You parted, staring at each other before your faces became red. He stood, taking your hand to head outside.  
“So, uh, ice cream?” you asked, blinking your eyes to adjust to the sunlight.   
“Ya, sound great,” Jerome answered, taking your hand and heading to an ice cream parlor nearby. You both got sundaes before sitting in a corner booth.  
“So how have you been?” you asked him. He knew you were asking because you remembered the spider, the squirrel, and his mother’s rage. He looked down, not really wanting to answer but not wanting to lie either.  
“I killed one of the monkeys yesterday. I was so angry we moved and I knew you weren’t going to be able to come. Then the damn things bit me and I just went crazy. I stabbed it over and over til I heard someone,” he said, his voice low and excited. He was smiling and unhinged grin. he knew he looked insane but it was uncontrollable, this elation that came over him at the thought of stabbing the animal. Most people would have taken one look at his face and run, but you just looked at him before offering a soft smile. "You think I’m crazy don’t you?“  
"Jerome, I love you, even this part. I know you’re crazy but I don’t care, maybe I’m crazy too,” you said. "I did kick my neighbors cat out a window. It scratched me so I just kicked, fell 20 feet to the ground, splat.“ Jerome tried to hold in the laugh but it bubbled out, making him laugh loud and long. Before you knew it you were laughing also, drawing some stares. He stood, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the shop. You noticed how late it was and sighed.  
"You have to go don’t you?” he asked. You nodded. Your parents would probably kill you for just disappearing all day.  
“Two more years?” you asked, looking sad.  
“Ya, but next time I’ll be able to drive. I’ll get one of the cars and pick you up. We can spend the night somewhere, just us,” he said. You smiled and nodded, feeling a little better.  
“That sounds amazing,” you whispered as you approached your house. You stopped in the street facing him. "I love you Jerome.“ He pulled you close and you felt his lips against yours, cold and sweet from the ice cream.  
"I love you Y/N, don’t forget me,” he said forehead pressing to yours.  
“Never.”  
He left quick when your front door opened. He heard yelling but kept going, knowing he’d just bring more trouble if he went back. He was leaving now only to start planning his next visit to Gotham.


	4. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re 15 and Jerome is 16, he steals a car from the circus and the two of you spend the night on your own for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Young God by Halsey

He says ‘o baby girl, you know we’re gonna be legends  
I’m the king and you’re the queen and we will stumble trough heaven  
If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven but you’re human tonight

Jerome slid silently out of the trailer, half hoping he had killed his mother with the sleeping pills he snuck into her morning vodka mix. He first made sure to check that everyone was busy either fixing the fallen tent or investigating the dead midget tightrope walker before stealing the keys to one of the cars. No one would miss him so he didn’t worry about being caught, driving out of the lot with no trouble at all.  
He pulled up at your house, smiling at you waiting on the steps for him. You smiled and grabbed your bag, running and getting into the car. You each took a few minutes to admire each other, seeing what was different from two years ago to now. You bother were starting to look more like adults and less like children, him having a hard jawline now and clearly toned muscles under his t-shirt. He couldn’t stop starting at you, just drinking you in. He leaned in quick, capturing your lips in his, this kiss a far cry from the innocent lip locks of your past. This was seething with passion and intensity, all lips and tongue and soft moans. When you parted you both had swollen lips and were panting.  
“We better get going,” you said finally as your breathing slowed to normal. He nodded and pulled the car out, driving out of Gotham as fast as he could.  
Tonight was going to be perfect. Just the two of you, an open field, and no one to interrupt your perfect heaven. You would be queen with Jerome as your king, leaving everything else behind for a little while. You looked over at Jerome as he drove, one hand on the wheel, the other on your thigh and you knew somehow that no moment past or future would ever be this perfect again.  
You’d just crossed out of the city when hunger hit. It was nearly lunch and you hadn’t eaten breakfast because that’s where you had put the crushed sleeping pills intended for your parents. You heard your stomach rumble and so did Jerome. He laughed loudly and you blushed.  
“Next place that has food we’ll stop, don’t want you to get so hungry you resort to cannibalism,” he said, still laughing. You started chuckling before his laugh became contagious and had you almost cackling with him, feeling free and loved again.

He says ’ o baby girl, don’t get cut on my edges  
I’m the king of everything and o, my tongue is a weapon  
There’s a light in the crack that’s separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

You had finally found the perfect spot to stay the night. A nice open field down a little used path, it was like a private garden only the two of you knew about. Jerome set up a makeshift tent with some tarps he’d brought while you made a fire pit, getting the fire lit just as the sun finished setting. Jerome sat on the grass, getting leftovers from lunch for the two of you to eat before finally smiling.  
“So how’d you sneak out?” he asked, looking at you curiously. You smirked, feeling clever.  
“I smashed up some sleeping pills into my parents breakfast,” you said, eyes shining. Jerome smiled and clapped, making you take a small bow from your seated position. "What about you?“ you asked.  
"Well, first I got one of the little wire walkers to come out in the night to show me his talent. Midget pervert agreed to do a walk if I sucked his dick after, but then I cut the wire and down he went,” he started. You stared at him shocked for a moment, him throwing you a wink before continuing. "Then I knocked over the psychics tent on top of him and finally mixed in sleeping pills with my mother’s vodka. Bitch could be dead right now. I hope she is,“ he concluded, looking mighty proud of himself. You were both shocked and flattered. He did all that just to see you?  
"Wow, all that for me?” you said. He nodded.  
“I wanted to see you and well, like you said when we met, I’m the king and the king always gets what he wants,” he said, smirking at you. You had always known Jerome was dangerous and unhinged and maybe you were too. You knew he would kill for you now and the more you thought about it you knew you’d kill for him too. Nothing about this relationship was normal or even remotely healthy but you didn’t care. It was everything you wanted. He was everything you wanted.  
The two of you stared at each other for a long time, once again memorizing the other so you could keep the memory until the night time he was in Gotham. Finally, the fire died down too much to see so you crawled into the tent, Jerome right behind you.  
It was close quarters in the shelter but neither of you minded. He pulled you close and for a moment you didn’t know what to do. Then instinct took over and soon your lips were pressed against his, your hands roaming each other’s bodies until you were both mapped out perfectly for the other. Jerome started first, pulling clothes off you and then you returned the favor. The two of you fell together as if you were two pieces of the same puzzle, aligning perfectly. The only people in the world were the two of you, pressed together and arriving at the high together before falling asleep in each other’s embrace.

But do you feel like a young god?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we’ll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And we’ll be running, running, running

The morning came too quick for Jerome to handle. He wanted to stay, to keep holding you and never stop. But you had to leave. He couldn’t have you run away, not yet. Neither of you were old enough to get decent jobs and though robberies sounded great he was pretty sure he’d get caught. He had to protect you and he couldn’t that behind bars. You woke next to him and offered him a smile.  
“Do we have to go back?” you asked. His heart broke when he nodded.  
“Next time I come back I’ll be eighteen, I’ll leave the circus and stay and when you turn eighteen we’ll run away together,” he said. He wasn’t sure why the idea occurred to him but he liked it. Your smiled lit up the test, hell it could light up the sun. He suddenly liked the idea more.  
“That sounds amazing, I can’t wait,” you said. He kissed you and you made love again, reveling in each other for awhile longer before getting ready and leaving.   
You drove back holding hands and being quiet, letting the dreams of your next meeting keep you from falling into sadness. Jerome kept thinking about what he would have to do to be ready to leave. He would have to learn some skills, at least one of them being theft in case he couldn’t get a job. He squeezed your hand, silently promising that he would always be with you and would take care of you.


	5. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is finally 18 and ready to leave. You come to help him pack, but then his mother comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Not Your Fault by AWOLNATION

She was built with a brain and some swagger  
A little scream, little cry, little laughter  
She’s a ten, I’m a joke in my own mind  
But she still loves to dance with my punchlines

This couldn’t be real. You couldn’t really be here, at his trailer at this moment. How did he get this lucky?   
The circus had been in Gotham for a grand total of ten minutes before Jerome’s mother had disappeared to go find some booze and an easy fuck, leaving him alone to pack. He had been in the middle of packing when he heard a knock, opening the door to reveal you standing there smiling. He stared surprised for a moment before pulling you inside and into a tight hug.  
“What’re you doing here?” he asked, his smile plastered to his face. You smiled back and kissed him deeply before answering.  
“I wanted to surprise you and I thought I’d help you pack,” you said. And you two had started packing but soon he had you pulled close, kissing you like you were the air he needed to breathe. Soon your clothes were mixed in with his and you were on the small couch seat.  
“I love you,” Jerome whispered, lips kissing to your neck and down to your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. You moaned, back arching up to his lips. He slid his fingers to tease your entrance and clit, making your legs fall even further open to allow him access. He placed his hips between your thighs, barely brushing your entrance with his cock. "You want this?“ he asked in your ear.  
"Yes,” you moaned out, needing to feel him buried inside you. He groaned, sliding inside and almost wincing at how tight you were. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he began to move to you, setting a deep, quick rhythem that easily drove you wild. It didn’t take long and you were calling out him name, your walls tightening around him cock. He groaned out your name, soon after, spilling his seed inside of you. He panted a few times before standing and helping you up.  
You both were lucky, getting dressed just before the trailer door flew open and his mother stumbled into the room. You both stood frozen, just staring. She looked in between the two of you before seeing the suitcase. Her eyes narrowed and she slid her body in between you and Jerome, turning her back on you.  
“What do you think you’re doing boy?” the woman asked, her voice low and icy. Jerome glared.  
“I’m leaving, I’m eighteen and I don’t want to be here anymore,” he said, trying to keep his cool. His mother growled and without warning, slapped him hard enough to knock him to the ground before she started kicking him, spewing insults and obscenities at him. Then suddenly, she stopped. Jerome looked up to see her looking shocked and just barely got out of the way before she collapsed to the ground, you holding his hatchet, blood dripping from the blade.  
Jerome stood slowly, moving to stand next to you. There was a wound to her back still bleeding and it made Jerome smile. Then the body moved and he grabbed a knife, stabbing her again. You joined and soon the two of you were covered in blood and laughing. There was a knock and you both shut up. Jerome peeked out and let out a relieved sigh.  
“Only the blind guy, let me handle in,” he said. He left you alone in the trailer and you took a couple deep breaths, starring at his mother. The woman you just killed. You were glad she was dead. She had spent Jerome’s entire life abusing him, she deserved this. You put down the hatchet and looked to the door when it opened. Jerome came in looking pale.  
What is it?“ you asked. He started running around, finding you new clothes to change into.  
"You have to go, I’ll take care of the body and come get you in an hour,” he said as you changed.  
“No, I’ll help, I…” you started.  
“NO! YOU HAVE TO GO!” he yelled, making you freeze. He took a deep breath. "I’m sorry Y/N, but you have to go. If they find out you did this they will kill you, we punish outsiders, now please go!“ he said firmly. You frowned, wanting to argue but the look on his face told you not to push him. You left and Jerome did as he said, getting rid of the body, the weapon, and the bloody clothes. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled, none of this was your fault, it was his. He was poison and he’d infected you. He was conflicted as he packed, he should leave you alone, you deserved better, but he needed you and couldn’t abandon you. There was a knock at the door. When he opened it and saw it was the cops he knew it was over.

Baby when I’m yelling at you  
Its not your fault, not your fault  
Baby cuz I’m crazy for you  
Its not your fault, not your fault  
Maybe I’m a little confused  
Its not your fault, not your fault  
Baby its the wonderful news  
Its not your fault, not you fault

Two months went by before Jerome was allowed visitors in Blackgate. He would be transferred to Arkham soon and knew he wouldn’t be allowed any visitors there so he’d make this visit with you count. He would keep his cool, be the Jerome you knew and loved, not what he was still slowly becoming.  
You walked in, smiling when you saw him. He smiled back, so glad to see you. You sat down in front of the glass and picked up the phone to talk to him. He picked up his end.  
"Jerome, why?” you asked. You had helped kill her, why was he taking all the blame.   
“Can’t let anything happen to you angel,” he said. You smiled at him, glad he had said that. He really did love you. You took out an envelope. "What’s that?“ he asked. You pulled something out of it and showed him the picture, well the sonogram to be exact.  
"Its a picture of our baby,” you said. He stared silent for a solid minute, his crazy side wanting to come out and scream and laugh in happiness. But he reigned most of it in and then looked at you smiling wide. You smiled back, loving that insane happiness on his face. "Thank you, if I…if I were in there they’d take the baby away when it was born.“  
"Don’t worry, you’ll never see a cell, you or the baby,” he said, stilling smiling, touching the photo through the glass.  
“I love you Jerome,” you said softly.  
“I love you too Y/N,” he said. "I promise I’ll see you again.“


	6. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is broken out of Arkham and as soon as he can he finds you and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco

Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight

Jerome had spent almost a year and a half in Arkham, spending his days slipping more into insanity and missing you. The only time he felt calm was during your weekly call and that only ever lasted a few minutes. You could hear the change in him and you were sure he heard the change in you. You knew what being apart from him was like, but before you knew he’d be coming back and you’d see him again. This time you weren’t so sure and it was driving you mad. You had moved out of your parents’ place right after Junior was born, finding a small apartment and a job at a medical facility that you told Jerome about but he couldn’t recall the name. He was starting to lose hope of ever getting out when the breakout happened. He didn’t realize at first but he had just traded one prison for another. He didn’t fully trust Galavan but he knew he needed the man’s trust so for a few days he played along with him until he could find a good time to sneak away. The massacre at the police station was the perfect time to get away from them and go see you and his son. He wanted nothing more than to hold you and meet his baby. You were his and he needed to get to you and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.   
He walked down the street, easily finding your new place, having memorized the address when you told him about it. He ran up and knocked, hearing some shuffling before you opened the door slowly at first before throwing it open at the sight of him and jumping into his arms. He once again felt like was in heaven with you in his arms again.  
“I heard about the breakout and was hoping you’d come back,” you said, pulling him inside and closing the door behind you.   
“I’m here, but I can’t stay long. This guy Galavan broke us out, he has some kind of plan to takeover, but we all know who the real king is,” he said, smirking at you. You melted at the sight of that familiar smirk. He really did look like a king, a god even. "But until his little plan comes to light I have to stay with him, keep you safe.“ You nodded slowly, still hugging him close. "But as soon as I can I’ll get out and we’ll get out of here, just the three of us.” You smiled at him and nodded. "Where’s my son? Can I see him?“ Jerome’s smile was still insane and still gorgeous.   
"He’s napping but you can see him,” you said, taking him into the baby’s room and showing him. Jerome gazed at the boy, chuckling a little at the red tuft of hair on his head. He was a chip off the block and he couldn’t wait to take him little prince out murdering. After he saw him you pulled him from the room to avoid waking the child, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
“Isn’t he beautiful?” you asked. Jerome nodded.  
“How about we give him a sibling?” he asked, smirking at you. You bit your lip smiling sadly and shaking you head.  
“No siblings, can’t have anymore,” you said. Jerome nodded, sad for a split second before laughing and picking you up, wrapping your legs around him.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t practice,” he said before kissing you heatedly. He carried you to your bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

I’m taking back the crown  
I’m all dressed up and naked  
I see what’s mine and take it  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what’s mine and take it

Jerome set you on your feet only to fall to his knees and slide off your panties from under your dress. You bit your lip, the action instantly making you wet and had you desiring him. He pushed your hips until you fell to lay on your bed.  
“You know, I never really got to taste you before angel,” he said, kissing your thighs softly.  
“Do you want to?” you asked, looking down at him as his lips inched their way up until you felt his breath on your clit, drawing a soft moan from your lips.  
“O fuck yes,” he whispered. His tongue licked a slow line up your slit before flicking your clit. You squirmed some and he moved his hands holding you down. "Trying to get away from your king?“ he asked. "You won’t, you’re mine and I’m going to take you.” You nodded, eyes lidded with need and arousal.  
“Yes, anything you want my king,” you said. He smirked and dove in, lips, teeth, and tongue assaulting your pussy until you were almost at your peak. "Jerome…I’m gonna…“ yous tarted to say, feeling yourself getting so close. Then suddenly his mouth was not on you anymore. You whined at the lack of pressure, wound up still. Jerome chuckled darkly, his crazed eyes set on you. Most would be scared, you were even more aroused if that was possible.  
"Hold on angel, your king won’t let you down,” he said, stripping out of his clothes. You watched him, smiling like mad. He soon climbed over you, lining himself up with your dripping entrance before filling you. Once he was inside all the way he stilled, marveling over how complete he felt, being with you like this. You clung tight to him, feeling the same way. He soon started to move to you, setting a deep and hard rhythm. You had already been close to release before so you were quick to get back to that point again, gripping his back hard enough that you drew blood with your nails. You put a finger to your mouth and sucked the blood off and that sight combined with the pleasurable pain he felt caused him to groan and quicken his pace.   
You soon found yourself spilling over the edge, crying out his name for all to hear. A few more thrusts and he let out a moan of your name, spilling himself to you, gripping you close for several minutes.  
The two of you heard a soft cry from Junior’s room and you smiled, encouraging Jerome to go get his son. He stood, dressing quickly before getting the baby, holding him close and relishing this time with him. He brought him to the kitchen where you had a bottle waiting, letting Jerome feed him as you watched. While he fed his son he told you about what had happened since the breakout, how he and Barbara had been trying to watch out for each other and how suspicious Galavan was.   
“Ya, he’s having me do something big at this fancy shindig, you should come,” he said. "I’ll sneak you in backstage, see my big moment.“ You agreed eagerly, wanting to see him whenever you could. He soon had to leave, knowing he spent too much time away as it was. He kissed you and Junior, promising he would always come back to you, before heading back to Galavan’s.

Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wines  
I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die

The few days leading to his magic show were fun for Jerome. He got to kill some people, beat some people, almost torch some cheerleaders you had told him bullied you while you were still in school. You thought it was sweet of him when he told you about it on a quick visit he had with you and the baby. This time Barbara came along so you could meet and she agreed to help sneak you into the little show they were putting on that evening.  
That night you watched from backstage, making sure to keep quiet as Jerome and Barbara played their parts, doing excellent. You liked the disguise Jerome hand and wondered if maybe he would like to wear it to bed sometime. Things seemed to be going perfectly and you finally got your first look at Galavan when he stood up to play ‘the Hero’. He was a terrible actor and you couldn’t believe anyone was buying…  
All the air left your lungs the moment that Galavan snuck the knife into Jerome’s neck. The audience cried out but you couldn’t hear anything over the sound of your broken heart. You moved to run out to him but Barbara blocked your way.   
"Go, you can’t save him and if he find you Galavan will kill you,” she said. You shook your head, needing to go to Jerome. He couldn’t be dead, he wasn’t able to die. She took your face in her hands looking just as upset as you were. "You need to go to Junior, he needs you.“ At the mention of your son you nodded and broke out of your shock. You ran out the back way, getting all the way home and dismissing the babysitter before collapsing to the floor and sobbing. You still couldn’t believe it, turning on the news to see if they would say he was alive. But they confirmed it. Confirmed that Jerome Valeska, your son’s father, your king, your everything, was dead and gone.   
"NO!” you screamed, voice breaking as you fell into sobs again. After an hour or so the sobs subsided and you felt a new emotion take hold of you. Rage.  
Theo Galavan would regret this. Theo Galavan was going to die.


	7. Dark On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galavan would pay for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Dark on Me by Starset

But I found in you what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night you went dark on me

You were going to make Galavan pay for what he did to Jerome. You started preparing his retribution the next day. First, make sure Junior was safe with your parents. Second, research. This part took time. You needed to know Galavan’s habits and also you needed to know a good, untraceable poison. You could find the second piece easily. Your employer, Indian Hills, would have that information. Once you found the poison you did something a little crazy.  
Galavan hired you himself, liking the way you looked bringing him his meals. You kept quiet, made sure to be unremarkable to other staff and to your employer. The only person you had to worry about was Barbara.  
You ran into her in the hall a few days after you started, luckily you bother were alone. She pulled into an empty room, looking annoyed.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked. She looked ready to slap you for being so stupid.  
“I’m working,” you whispered. "And keep your voice down, the rooms are all bugged.“ You had searched every room thoroughly and found listening devices everywhere. This revelation seemed to catch her off guard, but she quickly regained her composure.  
"Where’s Junior?” she asked.  
“At my parents’ until I’m done. Don’t worry, I’ll be done and out by Friday,” you said, trying to keep as many details to yourself as your could. She didn’t like you being so cryptic, you could see that, but you didn’t want a bunch of loose ends to tie up and you didn’t want her to try and stop you. You’d kill anyone that got between you and you goal and you didn’t want to have to kill Jerome’s friend. You pushed out the door, leaving Barbara alone.  
On Friday you prepared Galavan’s breakfast and coffee ready, slipping the poison into every bit of the meal before delivering it to him. He ate without suspicion and after making sure he was dead you picked up the tray and carried it to the elevator and out the back way. You walked to the river tossing everything in before heading home to get ready for work at Indian Hills.  
You were a cleaner at the facility so you knew what was going on there, no one paid attention to the quiet janitor when they were gossiping so you knew almost everything. You were cleaning the lounge area when you heard a couple scientists discussing successfully bringing some patient back to life and how demanding he was. You mostly ignored them until you heard a new patient had been brought in, name, Galavan. You froze for a moment before pulling yourself together enough to finish your duties.  
You clocked out but didn’t leave, going to find Galavan’s body. Like hell they were bringing that bastard back to life. You snuck around the facility until you finally found him. You started thinking of ways to get rid of the body fully, looking around the room and seeing a container of acid with a warning label saying ‘Highly Corrosive’. You didn’t consider how lucky you were you just grabbed it and dumped the content onto the body, watching gleefully as it melted before your eyes.  
You were leaving the room when you heard you name on the speaker, saying to report to Dr. Hugo Strange’s office immediately. Well, you were going to be jobless now. But it was worth it to make sure that ass never breathed life again.  
You entered his office, noting that he didn’t look angry or upset but rather pleased. He motioned for you to stand in front of his desk and you did. He told someone to bring him in and you frowned. The door opened and you turned to see a man carrying Junior into the room. Without a word you were handed your son and the man left. Now you were extremely confused and a little fearful.  
“I wasn’t sure you would live up to the hype but I must say I am impressed. You passed that test with such ease its almost dazzling I haven’t realized your potential for death and calculated destruction before. You really are the yin to his yang,” the doctor said.  
“What are you talking about?” you asked, holding Junior close, ready to defend him if need be.  
“I was told you were vital to my patient, that you would prove your worth, that you would be a good queen I believe he put it.” Your mouth fell open. Only one person would refer to you that way. You barely registered the door opening behind you. Dr. Strange looked past you to whoever had entered as your brain scrambled to comprehend the situation. "You were right about her Mr. Valeska.“  
"Told ya,” the person behind you said. You turned and nearly fainted. Same blue eyes, same smirk, same hair. Jerome, your king, was there, staring at you.  
“How?” you asked softly. His smirked widened into his insane smile.  
“I told ya I’d always come back to ya, didn’t I angel?”

* * *  
You and Jerome had your own place now, Junior getting bigger everyday. You sat next to each other as you finished the story of how you met and fell in love before his death. He loved that story and you loved telling it. His gaze fell on you and once again you felt almost sane.  
“We really are legends aren’t we?” he asked. You nodded and smiled, looking out over the six bodies bloodied around you in the room.  
“We always knew we would be.”


End file.
